The Babysitting Job From Hell
by Himiko Taragame
Summary: A girl gets a babysitting job...and guess who she's babysitting...


Just when you thought babysitting was hard enough...haha. Karina and all related characters belong to me. Samara and all characters related to the film "The Ring", "Ringu" or any other titles it goes by, do not. WHO GIVES A FUCK?!  
  
The Babysitting Job From Hell  
  
I was never good at babysitting. Especially little brats. Whether they be boy or girl. I couldn't stand babysitting. But I got an awkward call from a certain woman...a woman named Rachel Keller. She asked me to watch a young girl. She had been caring for her for a while, but she needed to go out, so I'd need to watch her girl, as well as her son, Aidan. But I wasn't much of a driver, either.  
CRASH! Ran smack dab into a house. I'd need to apologize to the owner for whatever damage was done, if any. But it didn't look like any damage was done. To the house, anyway. I stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. Out stepped a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She was about thirty-ish years of age. She was dressed in some blue jeans and a black shirt, with a red coat over it.  
"Oh, hello, are you Karina?"  
"Yeah," I replied. "Are you...?"  
"Rachel Keller. Uhh...is that your car in my wall?"  
I changed the subject immediately. "So...where are your adorable little darlings?"  
Rachel led me into the living room where Aiden was watching TV. Then there was the girl. Her face was obscured by long, dark hair. She looked deathly pale. And sad. She wore an ankle length white dress. She was playing with some Legos over in the corner.  
"This is Aidan," Rachel introduced me to her son. He barely cracked a smile. He kept a somber expression, as though he was as sad as the girl. "I'll be taking him with me," Rachel added. "He wants to come with me today."  
Then Rachel walked over to the girl. She took a deep breath. "This...is Samara. She's...erm, adopted. She doesn't play well with others, but I have a feeling you two will get along just fine." Rachel smiled. Samara did not. Samara maintained the same expression as I saw her earlier. "Okay, here's my phone number if you need anything, even though Samara can usually handle things herself. She's so mature for her age. Umm...call me if you need anything; my phone's on." Rachel and Aidan headed for the door. Rachel stopped and added something. "One more thing: Watch out for Samara, she can be a little...erm, too hot to handle...sometimes. See you when we get home!"  
"Okay," I sighed. "Take care."  
First thing I did was plop in front of the TV. I flipped through all the channels until I got to Fuse. But Samara wasn't playing for much longer. It wasn't a while until she sat down next to me and watched the show with me.  
"Samara? I thought you were playing with Legos."  
She spoke in a silent, soft tone. "The Legos bore me. This show you're watching...what is this?"  
I bit my lip. "Uhh...it's not really much of a show. They're just playing videos. Music videos."  
"Music videos?" Samara asked.  
"Yeah. Short videos put to music. Like a short film. Only they're singing. But it's not really a musical."  
Samara turned away. She walked off to a corner opposite of the Lego table. I walked up to her. "Samara, is something wrong?"  
"He wants me to go away," she replied.  
"Huh?"  
She stole my spot on the couch and popped in a tape. The tape was indeed bizarre. Rotating chairs, centipedes, a well, a mirror, and...Samara? It must be an independent film, I thought. Samara must have made this. We both continued watching. "Indie?" I asked.  
"I guess you could say that," Samara replied. The very short tape ended. Samara hopped off the couch and stepped up to me. She knelt down to my height, and leaned over to my ear and whispered something.  
"Seven days..."  
"What?"  
"Seven days. Seven days to live."  
"You're scary."  
"Very nice." Samara walked away.  
  
Some time passed, and Rachel and Aidan returned with groceries. I rushed over to her, bruised and missing some limbs.  
"Rachel, this kid is possessed or something. I knew you said she was out of control, but this...THIS...is ridiculous! Something needs to be done about that girl! Until then, you can forget it! I'll just be taking my paycheck and leaving before that girl does anything else! Not to be rude or greedy, but she's really scaring me!"  
Rachel stared wide-eyed. "Okay...umm, how does five dollars sound?"  
Worked for me. I took the money and fled.  
  
Seven days later, though, Samara came back...and you don't wanna know what happened after that.  
  
As my 4-year-old friend Melanie would say, "Stupid." 


End file.
